


What Remains

by Izatora



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Jay needs hug, Mentor/Protegee things, Poems, Short One Shot, Things Going From Bad to Worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izatora/pseuds/Izatora
Summary: If good memory cant make you rememberThen i shall give you a bad oneYou will remember, you will seeBecause thats what happen to meWhat remain of us now?





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Batman:Under the red hood....i just have to make this. Jason angst and feels are just....bleeding on the floor its hard to not see that in the movie. Its short, but i hope whoever read this will like it. (ps: sorry for bad english, or apocalyptic grammar....its not my main languange, but i intend to improve it)

A word have the power to dictate  
A Promise have the have power to bind  
So how could it be.....  
That you forgot our promise?

Cold night and lonely hearts  
Blinding city light and noisy talk  
Its so lively, but i dont exist here  
Only a street rat with a broken home

I blend into the darkness  
Where same feather flock together  
I thought this is my fate  
But then you found me  
\----------------------------------

Everything began to change  
My reflection is in your eyes  
What i see there is a little bird  
Falling from his nest and all alone

Demon mask with pointy ears  
Youre darkness, youre the night itself  
You took my hand  
And i'm surounded by your warmth

You make me feel wanted  
You make my life worth  
I dont want to let go  
Can i stay by your side?

Yes you said  
And you took me in  
Leading me through the unknown  
\----------------------------------

Its never easy with you  
You have issues but so am i  
I want to understand you more  
Because youre lonely and so am i

Do you feel the same?

Maybe i'm just a replacement  
But i dont mind....  
I will still try my best for you  
But fears took hold of my heart

I wonder , will there be a time  
Where im no longer neccesary  
And you will replace me?  
I never pray...

But i will pray for it to never happen  
\-----------------------------------

We fight more often these days  
We are both stuborn as a mule  
Irritation stacked and turn to anger  
And anger cloud our judgement

I blurted out something that i dont meant  
And i cant take it back  
Is it my pride talking  
Or my damned teenage hormone?

My insecurites grow each day  
Did i do good?  
Can i fullfill your expectation?  
But i feel failing more often

Did you notice?  
\-----------------------------------

Youre my world  
My only light in the darkness  
Dont ever leave me  
Because i need you the most

But life is cruel  
One mistake and it rob all of me  
Rob me of you  
My whole world is crumbling

Is this the end?

I want to see you one last time  
I want to hear your voice  
i want to say sorry  
i dont want to say good bye

But life is cruel  
And reality are its executioner  
What i see and hear  
Are only one laughing clown

And it all end just like that  
\---------------------------------

I wonder, did you mourn?  
Did you miss me?  
I miss you, even in death  
Do you still remember me?

Dont put me in the corner of your heart  
I beg of you.....  
\----------------------------------

The end is also a new beginning  
Why am i here?  
Why am i alive?  
I'm scared, where are you now?

I need you....

But no matter how much i wait  
You didnt come for me  
Why? Is something wrong?  
Are you ok? 

And so, i came for you  
And what i found ...  
broke my heart to pieces  
Who is that beside you?  
\---------------------------------

I want to scream on top of my lungs  
I am here! I am here!  
I come back for you!  
But my voice are soundless

I can only watch from a far  
That place is mine  
why did you gave it to somebody else?  
Do i mean so little to you?

Something snap inside me  
I can hear it  
I become so numb  
my world is pitch dark

I have lost my light....  
\---------------------------------

I dont know what to do  
There is a hole in my heart  
Its getting larger and larger  
And nothing can stop it growing

My mind a mess  
And my mind is only filled by you  
And only you

Why is it you took my hand that day?

I love you the most  
But now i feel it turn into something else  
Whenever i think of you  
Theres only hate now

I will make you realize  
i am here, im still exist  
even though i can no longer stay beside you  
i will be there 

As a sign, as a reminder  
As a warning.....  
Of your greatest failure  
Can you understand me now?

If good memory cant make you remember  
Then i shall give you a bad one  
You will remember, you will see  
Because thats what happen to me

What remain of us now?


End file.
